Les Royaumes des Chouettes II: Déchéance
by Adri34
Summary: Soren a toujours su que les gardiens étaient ces alliés mais un incident recent va le faire douter de son choix
1. prologue

**Les Royaumes des Chouettes II: Déchéance**

**Prologue**

La nuit était noire, seul l'éclat de la lune éclairait St. Aegolius. Depuis leur défaite, les sang-purs veulent monter une armée, une grande armée. Nyra était sur un perchoir, observant les préparatifs, juste derrière elle, il y avait une chouette effraie avec un casque de métal qui dissimuler entirement son visage excepté le bec. Deux soldats sang-pur firent leur entrés dans la salle, avec un prissonié. Nyra descendit de son perchoir suivit de la chouette au casque de métal.

Sang-pur: Ma reine, nous avons trouvé cet espion du Grand Arbre qui rodait près de l'entrée sud

Le dit espion leva la tete. C'était Adrien.

Nyra: Tiens, tiens, tiens, heureuse de te revoir

Adrien: Le plaisir n'est pas partagé

Nyra: Puis je savoir ce que tu faisait ?

Adrien ne répondit pas

Nyra: On fait la fine bouche ? Très bien. Général

La chouette au casque de métal s'approchat de Nyra. Adrien fut terrifié par celle-ci.

Le général: Ma reine ?

Nyra: Occupez-vous de ce petit malin

Le général: Oui ma reine

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le général amena Adrien dans une autre pièce.

Le général: Tres bien misérable pourceau, que vient tu faire à St. Aegolius ?

Adrien: Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire

Adrien n'arrivait pas à cacher sa terreur et cela plaisait au général.

Le général: Alors souffre

Le général sauta sur lui et le frappa avec une violence rare. Au bout de quelques minutes Adrien craqua.

Adrien: STOP PITIE

Le général: Tu va parler ?

Adrien: Oui

Le général: Bien, j'écoute

Adrien: Je... je suis venue ici pour retrouvé l'un de mes amies. Vous devez peut-être le connaitre, c'est le frère de votre cher leader

Le général: Le frère de Bec D'Acier ?

Adrien: Oui

Le général: Héhéhé... oui je le connais (enleve son casque) et même très bien

Adrien n'en croyez pas ses yeux. Son bourreau était celui qu'il était venue sauver.

Adrien: So... Soren ?

Soren: Lui-même

Adrien: Mais pourquoi ?

Soren: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander que je me justifie ? Les Gardiens perrons pour leurs trahisons

Adrien: Une trahisons ? Tu délire

Soren: La ferme. Tu ne mets plus d'aucune utilité

Soren s'approchat d'Adrien avec un sourire sadique. Il était pres à le tuer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Donc voilà la suite. Je tiens d'abord a m'excuser pour ma très longue absence. J'avais perdu l'inspiration. Mais maintenant je suis revenue donc c'est repartie.

**Chapitres 1: La belle vie**

3 semaines plus tôt.

4 mois, 4 mois se sont écoulé depuis qu'Adrien et ses amis sont arrivés dans le monde de Ga 'hoole. Petit à petit ils avaient oublié leur monde d'origine et vivaient tranquillement leur nouvelle vie. 4 mois de paix sans qu'on entande parler des sangs-purs.

Ema, Julien et Alphonse dîner tous les trois assie autour d'une table. Mais ils manquer deux personnes, Adrien et Mytra.

Julien: Bons sang, encore un jour où ils ne viennent pas manger avec nous. C'est quoi leur problème ?

Ema: Laisse leur un peu d'intimité. Ils ont bien le droit d'etres seul de temps en temps.

Alphonse: Je suis d'accord. Mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment ils passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Julien: Vous croyez qu'ils nous cache quelque chose ?

Ema: Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous cache ?

Julien se mit à regarder Alphonse et Ema comme si la réponse paraissé évidente.

Alphonse: Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Julien: Je pense que Mytra attend des poussins.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Alphonse voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se tut car Adrien arrivait.

Adrien: Salut les amis, désolé pour le retard.

Julien: Mytra n'est pas avec toi ?

Adrien: Non elle est dans notre creux. Elle se repose.

Julien: Voila qui est étrange.

Adrien: Quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, a l'extérieur de Grand arbre, Soren observait l'horizon d'un air pensif. Il repensa à son frère et à sa proposition. Il était sur d'une chose, plutôt mourir que de devenir un sang-purs. Gylfie l'observait de loin. Depuis quelque temps elle avait fortement envie de lui avouer quelque chose de particulier. La chevêchette elfe prit une grande inspiration et alla le rejoindre.

Gylfie: Salut Soren

Soren: Bonsoir Gylfie

Gylfie: Écoute je dois te parler

Soren: Oui ?

Gylfie: Voila écouté, en fait je...

Soren: Gylfie ne dit rien. Je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après cette revelation, Gylfie, les larmes aux yeux, je se jeta sur Soren. La vie au Grand arbre est belle. Mais une paix ne dure jamais longtemps.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Trahison**

Cinq chouettes survolaient la forêt de Tyto. Ils étaient en mission de ravitaillement pour le Grand arbre. Soren et son père faisaient partie de cette petite équipe. Le groupe était mené par Spier, un jeune hibou des marais arriver récemment au grand arbre.

Spier: Très bien nous allons nous séparer. Joan et Lutz allez vers l'est, Noctus, Soren et moi nous allons vers l'ouest. Faites attention, les sang-purs ne sont sans doute pas loing.

Après avoir volé pendant une trentaine de minutes, les trois chouettes se posèrent sur un arbre pret d'une clairière. Spier demanda à Soren d'aller chercher de la nourriture aux alentours, tandis que lui et Noctus restèrent ici au qu'a ou un rongeur pointe le bout de son museau. Soren s'était éloigné d'à peine quelque metre qu'il attendit des cris, des cris de douleur, les cris de son père. Il fit demi-tours et vola rapidement vers la clairière pensant à une attaque sang-purs. Arriver au lieu-dit, aucun sang-purs, juste le cadavre de son père et Spier les serre plein de sang.

Soren: Spier mais qu'as-tu fait ?

Spier: Désolé Soren, c'était les ordres.

Soren: Les ordres, quels ordres ?

Spier: L'ordres d'exterminé les Tytos jusqu'au dernier, afin d'arrêtait la menace sang-purs, voici la nouvelle mission des Gardiens.

Soren: N... non tu mens, c'est impossible.

Soren ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais les Gardiens iraient jusqu'à commettre des actes aussi atroce.

Soren: C'est impossible.

Spier: Tout est vrai. Bon c'est ton tour Soren.

La tristesse avait fait place à la peur et à l'incompréhension. La peur et l'incompréhension avaient fait place à la rage, a la soif de vengeance, à la soif de sang.

...

Voilà quelques jours que les sang-purs avaient ressui à reprendre St. Aegolius. Un soldat atterri pres de sa reine et lui chuchota quelque chose. Nyra fut surprise par cette nouvelle, elle fallait qu'elle voie ça de ses propres yeux. La reine atterri devant l'entrée de St. Aegolius, elle vit un jeune Tyto au regard terrifiant et aux plumes immaculée de sang. Il trainait avec lui le cadavre d'un hibou des marais, rien qu'a l'aspect du corps, on pouvait facilement deviner que celui-ci avait etait tué avec une grande sauvagerie. Même Nyra fut dégoutée en le regardant.

Nyra: Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amène ici ?

Soren: Je choisis une famille.


End file.
